Married to a Stranger
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: An arranged marriage, two twins, and an incident from the past causes tension between two ex lovers that boils into passion.The rest of the summary inside.SesshoumaruxOC parring. Rating changed due to content. CURRENTLY ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters. I only own Toshi and Kioko.**

Summary

Toshi and Kioko are twin daughters of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Sesshoumaru comes and arranges a marriage with Kioko. However there is something odd about the way Kioko acts around Sesshoumaru. Its almost as if they've met before…once Sesshoumaru's new wife comes to live with him at the castle, he has no idea he's living with a completely different woman, and the one he's supposed to marry is planning his demise. It's a twin switch-up like never before.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in my room sharpening my katana when suddenly my sister, Toshi came running into my room.

"Kioko! Kioko! Great news!" She yelled happily.

I didn't even stop to look up at her. Talking to Toshi is like looking in an overly-happy mirror.

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Not really."

Her expression faltered for a second, then perked back up.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. Lord Sesshoumaru is coming to the castle today!"

I dropped my sword.

"What is he doing on the Eastern Lands?" I asked, picking up my sword.

"I don't know, but I overheard father talking about him coming over for dinner. He said something about marriage."

_Oh no…oh god no!_

"Kioko…are you alright?" Toshi asked, frowning.

"Yes…I'm just hungry that's all."

"Well you'll plenty to eat once Sesshoumaru comes. Don't forget to dress up!" She added cheerfully before leaving.

"Like hell I will." I mumbled.

&&&&&&

Unfortunately, father ordered the both of us to dress up for his 'honored guest' or we wouldn't eat dinner. Truthfully, I would have stayed in my room if it weren't for my growling stomach.

I chose to wear a black kimono with silver dragons on it, with a red obi around my waist. There was no way I was putting make-up on, so I waited for Toshi to come in my room.

After about 2 minutes, she came into my room smiling as usual.

"Aww, were you waiting for me? If I hadn't taken so long doing my hair, I would have already done yours." She said.

I never did my hair when I was a child, and Toshi did my hair for special occasions. It was one of the things that helped us bond.

"You look pretty." I commented.

Toshi was wearing an orange kimono with pink and green flowers on them, and a white obi. Her long silver hair was down except for a few strands that were pulled back and held with a flower clip. She had gold jewelry but what concerned me were the slits going up the sides of her kimono.

"Thanks, you do too. I wish you wouldn't wear so much black, Kioko."

"Yeah well at least I don't have slits going up to my thighs."

"They stop at my knees, thank you very much." Toshi replied as she began doing my hair.

"Besides, if Sesshoumaru wants a wife, why don't I make it easier to choose? Not saying that there's no chance for you, Kioko." She added quickly.

I smiled.

"Don't worry Toshi, he's yours for the taking."

"You don't think he's attractive?" She asked, finishing my hair.

"Not in the least." I answered, looking in the mirror.

My hair was pulled up in a bun with chopsticks and a couple of strands coming down. Just then one of our servants came in to escort us downstairs to meet Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Here we go. The first step to hell." I sighed as we both left my room.

* * *

Broken: That's the first chapter, hope you like it. Whether I post the next chapter or not depends on the amount of reviews. So REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once we came downstairs, we saw father and Lord Sesshoumaru waiting for us.

_Damn…he's beautiful._ I thought as their gaze turned to us.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, these are my twin daughters Toshi, and Kioko." Father said.

Toshi bowed and smiled sweetly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded politely at her, then turned to me.

I didn't move or say a word.

"Kioko! Show some respect!" Father hissed.

Slowly I bowed and then looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru." I replied, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Its alright Kioko." He answered, his golden orbs flashing with enjoyment.

He knew I didn't want to pay any respects to him whatsoever! That bastard.

Once we were seated at the table, Toshi practically rushed to sit next to Sesshoumaru. I gladly took the seat beside father. While we waited for our food, father nudged me.

"Kioko, what's the matter with you?" He whispered.

"Nothing." I insisted.

"You should be sitting next to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Look, I just want this night to be over."

Just then the servants brought us our food, and we began to eat.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru, I have not yet discussed your reason for being here. Why don't you explain it to my daughters?" Father suggested.

_Great, another excuse for him to talk._

"Well as you both know, I have been the Lord of the Western Lands for some time. It has come to my attention that should something happen to me I would need an heir to carry on in my place." Sesshoumaru explained.

"So basically…we're here to be someone's birth wife?" I asked.

Father glared at me, but I ignored him.

"Well not only that, but whomever I pick will have the title of Lady of the Western Lands, and will live in my castle."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how big is your castle?" Toshi asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Big enough. Probably the same size as your fathers, if not bigger."

"Would you be interested in that Kioko?" Father asked.

"No, not really." I replied, putting on a fake smile.

"And why is that Kioko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because I'd much rather live with my father rather than marry a complete stranger."

"Am I a complete stranger Kioko?" He asked, his golden eyes never leaving my peridot green ones.

There was a tense silence as I thought about my answer. I clenched my fists.

"No…you're not."

There was an odd silence as Toshi and father stared at us. Finally father cleared his throat.

"Sesshoumaru, I think its time you announced your decision." He replied, standing up.

"Certainly. Both of your daughters are fine young women, but since I can only choose one…" He began.

_Congratulations Toshi, all those years of being cheerful and flirty paid off._ I thought with a smirk.

"I choose Kioko."

My smirk dropped and my face paled slightly.

"W-What?? You can't!" I stuttered.

"I can and I have." Sesshoumaru answered standing.

"Congratulations Kioko! I'm so happy for you!" Toshi squealed, running over and hugging me.

But I was numb all over. I could barely hear her screaming in my ear.

I was going to live with Lord Sesshoumaru…

As his wife…

_Against my will._

* * *

Broken: Wow...that's some 2nd chapter huh? In case you're wondering, peridot is a very pretty green. Almost like emerald, but lighter.

Kioko: You made me marry that bastard???

Sesshoumaru: What did you call me, wench?

Toshi: Guys, we can't fight after the chapter's over! It was in the contract remember?

Broken: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Although I'd love to own Sesshoumaru...(Sesshoumaru: What was that?)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kioko? Kioko, can I come in?" Toshi called from outside my door.

"Leave me alone." I answered.

There were no candles lit in my room, and I had my pillow over my head.

"Kioko please let me in!" She begged.

I sighed.

"Fine."

She slowly opened the door and frowned to see how dark it was in my room.

"I think we need to talk."

I remained silent as she began lighting candles in my room.

"Why do you hate Lord Sesshoumaru, Kioko?"

Still I said nothing.

"Kioko you can tell me. We're twins."

"Yeah, that thrill wore off about 10 years ago Toshi." I replied.

"Let's just say, Sesshoumaru and I met on not-so-nice terms. That's why I can't marry him." I added.

"But you have to!" Toshi said.

"No I don't."

"But father said—"

"I don't give a damn what father said! I won't marry him! I won't!" I snapped, throwing the pillow off my face and onto the floor. There was a silence as I wiped the angry tears from my eyes.

"You don't have to marry him." Toshi whispered, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just what I said. You don't have to marry him Kioko…I will."

I stared at her knowing exactly what she meant.

"Toshi…we haven't done this since we were kids. Do you really think we could pull it off?" I asked hesitantly.

"I believe we could."

"Why?"

Toshi looked at me questioningly.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because, this so called history with Lord Sesshoumaru seems to be troubling you. You shouldn't have to go through with something that causes you pain."

"Toshi that's so sweet of you." I replied smiling for the first time.

"Well I've always wanted to be Lord Sesshoumaru's wife….and have his children." Toshi added with a sheepish grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now to make this work, we have to act exactly like the other." Toshi explained.

I groaned.

"You mean I have to act all happy like you?"

"What's wrong with being happy?" Toshi asked, frowning.

"Nothing. It's just not me ok?" I replied.

"Hey, being all depressed isn't really easy for me either Kioko."

"I have good reason to be depressed!" I snapped.

There was another awkward silence.

"You do realize if Sesshoumaru finds out.….he'll kill us both." I replied.

"Yes. Even though I'm afraid of death, I'm willing to risk it." Toshi answered confidently.

"I'm not afraid of death." I mumbled.

_I would've rather died than go through what that bastard did to me._

"So it's settled then?" Toshi asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to arrive at his castle tomorrow morning." I explained.

"Then I'd better get ready now." Toshi replied before leaving my room.

I sighed to myself as I got my things ready as well so I could go with Toshi on her journey.

_You think you have me in your grasp again Sesshoumaru? Well you don't. You will **never** have me._

* * *

Broken: Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer I promise! 

Toshi: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own them.**

* * *

That morning, I traveled with Toshi to Sesshoumaru's castle. The journey was pretty much silent since both of us were thinking about the choice we had made. 

"So, are you going to stay with father while I'm gone?" Toshi asked, breaking the silence.

"No. I need to be at the castle with you in case something goes wrong."

"But surely he'll be able to smell your scent." Toshi replied, looking worried.

"Don't worry. As long as I wear these herbs under my clothes, it masks my scent all together." I explained, holding up the herbs.

Toshi nodded and it was quiet once we reached Sesshoumaru's castle. I stopped walking and turned to Toshi.

"I can't be there when he lets you in. Good luck."

Toshi smiled and hugged me.

"You too."

I watched her as she walked up to the door and a guard let her in.

_Now let the games begin._

I ran into a nearby forest and stopped at a lake. Slowly I peered into the water and looked at my reflection. I pulled out my katana, and took a deep breath.

_He can't recognize me. No one can._

I grabbed a handful of my long hair, and in one swift movement I cut my hair up to my ears. One single tear escaped as I watched my beautiful silver locks fall into the water.

I quickly changed my clothes into a simple male outfit, and placed the herbs inside my under garments.

Since it would be too suspicious to show up the same day as Toshi, I took shelter up in a tree to sleep for the night.

&&&&&

Once the sun had risen, I hurried over to Sesshoumaru's castle. I was worried about Toshi's progress. Sesshoumaru could have already killed her by now! But I couldn't think that way, not now. As soon as I reached the castle, two guards halted me.

"What is your business here?" One asked.

"I wish to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru on important affairs." I replied, lowering my voice slightly.

"What affairs?"

"That is between Lord Sesshoumaru and I." I answered.

_Damn nosey guards._

"Wait here." The guard said before going inside the castle.

As I waited, the other guard began looking at me funny, so I narrowed my eyes at him and he quickly looked away.

Just then the first guard returned.

"You may enter. Follow me." He replied.

As we walked through the castle, I could see many servants running around doing their different jobs.

_I wonder what Toshi is doing right about now._

We went up a grand staircase, down a long hallway until we stopped at a black door. The guard knocked twice.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"The boy who wished to speak with you is here, M'Lord." The guard replied.

"Bring him in."

The door opened and I entered what looked to be Sesshoumaru's stuffy. His back was to me, and I gathered all my nerves before he spoke.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well M'Lord, I have traveled from many lands and I have heard that your army provides the sufficient training that I require." I replied, making sure my voice was deep.

"I see. Why do you require my training?"

"The same reason any other man does. To become strong, improve himself, and to bring honor to his family."

_Wow, that was a good answer!_ I thought proudly.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face me, and he was about to speak until he saw my face.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked suspiciously.

_Oh crap….think Kioko think!_

"Is that of any importance, Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked, trying to stall for time.

"Is that something you'd like risking your life to ask?" Sesshoumaru challenged, becoming annoyed.

I decided not to push it.

"My name is Toma my Lord. Toma Tatsuki." I answered.

_Toma Tatsuki?? How lame is that? He's never going to go for it!_

Sesshoumaru stared at me for a moment. I could feel his golden orbs going right through me. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of my face.

"Very well Toma. You may train to be in my army. My servants will show you to your room." He said finally.

I almost fainted from relief.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." I replied, bowing before I left.

_Step one: Complete._

* * *

Broken: Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out you guys. 

Kioko: Thanks to you, I had to hear Toshi's 'is it out yet?' for 48 hours straight!

Broken: -anime sweatdrop- Heh...sorry.

Sesshoumaru: It's not her fault your sister is an immature woman.

Toshi: I'm a what???

Kioko: She's a what?? -glares-

Broken: Uh...review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. (Don't you ppl get tired of this??)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Once I was inside my room, I took out all of my things and placed them in the drawers and such.

_I wonder how long I can keep this up. Being a man isn't as easy as I thought._

Just then I heard shouting in the hallway. It sounded like a female voice.

"Jaken I swear, if you don't leave me alone I'll kick you to kingdome come!"

I peeped out of the door and grinned when I found out who it was.

"Bastard toad. What are you staring at--"

She stopped and gasped as she walked over to me.

"Hey sis." I said with a smirk.

"Oh my god! KIO--" I quickly covered her mouth, dragged her into my room and closed the door.

"Blowing my cover already? You're such an idiot." I scolded shaking my head at her.

Toshi grinned.

"Sorry. Its just so good to see you Kioko. What did you do to your hair??" She asked, shocked.

"I cut it. He can't recognize me remember?"

"Right. How did you manage to get in anyway?" She asked.

"You're looking at the newest member of Sesshoumaru's army, Toma the great!" I pronounced.

"Who's Toma?"

"Me you idiot!" I snapped.

"Oh! I forgot, sorry." She answered sheepishly.

I sighed.

"So...how are you holding up with Lord Fluffy?" I asked cautiously.

"Its going great! I spent all day ignoring him, disrespecting him, and pretending he doesn't exist."

"Isn't it fun?" I asked gleefully.

"No! I hate it Kioko! Everytime I want to just gaze lovingly into his eyes, I have to turn it into a glare instead." She replied sadly.

"Well I'm sorry Toshi, but this is what you have to do. It's not so easy on me either you know."

"Oh please. Being a boy must be so stressful for you, not having to do anything but flex all day." She replied dryly.

"Actually it is! Be thankful you don't have to walk down the hallway having female servants winking and making kissy faces at you." I snapped bitterly.

Toshi giggled.

"It's not funy!"

This only made her burst out into laughter. I growled in anger and tackled her on the bed. Now she was turning red, she was laughing so hard--and loud might I add. Just then my door opened as we were struggling, and who else but Sesshoumaru walked in on us. We both froze, not knowing what to do or say.

"Toma...what exactly do you think you're doing with my wife?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone low.

"I'm not your wife!" Toshi snapped angrily as she got from under me.

Now I understood, she was acting like me again.

"Silence wench! I'll deal with you later." Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at Toshi who glared right back before leaving.

That left me alone with Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...please forgive me. I had no idea she was--"

"Don't worry about it. She is from an arranged marriage." Sesshoumaru replied.

"It doesn't seem like a very good one--if you don't mind me saying." I added.

"She is for breeding purposes and nothing more."

I narrowed my eyes without thinking.

"Really? You feel nothing for her then?" I pried.

"This Sesshoumaru feels for no one." He answered before leaving my room.

* * *

Broken: Well that ended on an icy tone. Maybe its just me, but I hate the fact that ppl make Sesshoumaru talk in 3rd person sometimes, like in the last line of this chapter. 

Kioko: So why did you do it?

Broken: Because...it felt like a 3rd person moment. I still don't like doing it though.

Sesshoumaru: And you think that I do?

Broken: Right. Sorry Sesshoumaru! -hugs-

Sesshoumaru: ...get off of me...

Kioko: Haha! Feel the _loove_ Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: You want me to make you feel **my** love? -mischevious smirk-

Kioko: -face pales- Stay back...

Toshi: Oooo...you guys don't wana see this. **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own them, you know the drill...**

* * *

The next morning, I arrived outside in the trainning area with all the other men. As soon as I arived, everyone was staring at my hair. They probably thought I was a half demon or something. Just then, Sesshoumaru came outside along with Jaken. 

"Alright men. To start you off on a warm-up, I want 30 laps around the field." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Some of the men groaned in protest.

"You heard Lord Sesshoumaru! Get going you lazy humans!" Jaken screeched.

Man, what I wouldn't give to squash that toad...

So we all began our laps, and once we got to the 10th lap, a lot of the men had slowed down. I however was still going strong. I used to run laps all the time around my father's castle, so running wasn't a problem for me. Surprisingly, I was the first one to finish my laps while only sweating a little.

"Toma!" Sesshoumaru called.

_Oh great, what now?_ I thought as I ran up to him.

"You called my Lord?"

"Yes. Your skills are very impressive for a human." He replied suspiciously.

"I know what you're thinking, and I assure you I'm not a half demon, or any type of demon for that matter." I said.

Sesshoumaru nodded as if thinking about something.

"Is there anything else Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"No. That is all." He assured, dissmissing me.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

As I watched the men practice their sword movements, I couldn't help but think about Toma. There was something extremely weird about him. When I saw him and Kioko together, I almost figured out why he seemed so werd. But as wuickly as I remember it, it dissapeared from my mind. I decided to ask Kioko about it later. She seemed to know Toma pretty well.

Kioko's P.O.V.

Once I left the field, I decided to visit Toshi again. I went up to Sesshoumaru's room and cautiously knocked.

"What?" Toshi snapped.

"You can drop the act Toshi, it's me." I whispered.

I heard her rush to open the door.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked, opening the door.

"You can't trust the servants around here. Come to my room." I replied.

She closed the door behind her and followed me down the hallway to my room.

"Ugh! Kioko, you really stink!" Toshi said, wrinkling her nose at me.

"Well I wasn't going to bathe with the rest of the men!" I snapped.

Toshi smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Kioko...I can't do this!" Toshi whinned.

"Not again Toshi. What do you want to do, switch places again?"

"Oh could you?" She asked desperatly.

"Oh I'd love to Toshi, except for the fact that we no longer look alike!" I said, pointing to my hair.

Toshi sighed sadly.

"Hey...just hang in there Toshi. At least I'm here with you right?" I encouraged, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess it could be worse." She replied smiling slightly.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

As I listened from the other side of the door, I smirked to myself.

_Oh it's about to be much worse. No one makes a fool of Lord Sesshoumaru._ I thought before returning to my own room. I'd teach those twins a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Broken: Dun, dun, dun!!! lol sorry I felt it was a dramatic moment. 

Toshi: Ooooo you're gonna get it Kioko!

Kioko: You're in trouble too, dumbass.

Broken: Be nice Kioko!

Kioko: What? It's not my fault I was born with the brains!

Toshi: She's just cranky cuz she gets kissed by--

Kioko: SHUT UP!!!

Broken: Toshi! You're gonna give away the next chapter!!

Sesshoumaru: Why are you all staring at _me??_

Toshi: **Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

The next day, I woke up early that morning to train in the fields by myself. The air was slightly cool, and the grass was damp from some light rain that fell earlier. I started off by doing some stretches, then I did about 20 push-ups and 35 sit ups to warm up. I decided to see if I could still do a front flip like I used to as a child. So I made a running start, jumped and pushed off the ground to do a double front flip. I smiled when I stuck the landing, but frowned when I heard clapping.

I turned expecting to see Sesshoumaru, but was shocked to see one of the servants, Kai, smiling at me.

"That was very good Toma! I didn't mean to interrupt your training." She added shyly.

"Oh that's alright. I was taking a break anyway." I replied, lowering my voice slightly.

"Oh ok. So Toma…have you always been so _flexible_?" Kai asked, walking up to me.

"Well I used to do flips when I was younger—what are you doing?" I asked when I felt Kai's hands go up my sleeve.

"You've got muscles…such slim arms though…" She replied, feeling my muscles. Thank god I had something masculine about me.

"Uh yeah…my father had slim arms too…listen Kai—"

"Hey Toma…do you have a six pack?" Kai purred, sneaking a hand in my shirt.

I immediately jumped away before her fingers even touched me.

"Woah!" I yelled backing away.

"What's the matter? Its ok if you're shy." She replied, inching closer.

_Damnit! Why did I have to be an attractive guy??_ I thought, desperately thinking of something to get her away.

"Kai wait!"

"What?" She asked, becoming annoyed.

"I can't let you do this."

"Why not?"

"Because…I…I have a wife!" I blurted out.

Kai stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"You look young to be married."

"It was arranged." I added.

Kai shrugged and seemed to buy it.

"Alright Toma, I'll leave you alone…"

Suddenly she jumped on me, crashing her lips against mine.

"But if you ever need a change, you know where to find me." She whispered with a wink.

I watched until she was gone before letting out my feelings.

"AHHHHH! EWWWWW!" I shrieked.

Immediately I started spitting, coughing, and almost threw up.

I heard someone snicker, and looked to see Sesshoumaru smirking at me.

"So you've met Kai I see?" He asked.

I only wiped my mouth.

"Not one for the women are you?" He asked.

"I have a wife." I replied simply.

_How long was he watching??_

"Practice will start very soon. You should get ready."

"Yes my Lord." I answered before walking back inside the castle.

_That incident with Kai was too close for comfort, and I'll bet anything Sesshoumaru had something to do with it…_

**Toshi's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I watched the men begin practicing for the army. Sesshoumaru never let me go anywhere, so I was always bored. The only thing to look forward to was watching Kioko train with the other men. I was very surprised when Sesshoumaru came into our room.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside?" I asked.

"The men can train on their own. I left Toma in charge." He answered, standing behind me.

I shrugged and returned my gaze to the window. Suddenly I felt shivers go through me as Sesshoumaru tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled, keeping in Kioko's character.

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"You cannot fool me Kioko. You really think you can resist me?"

"Watch me." I replied, still ignoring him.

My breath caught in my chest when I felt Sesshoumaru's hands slide around my waist and pull me into him. I tensed on the outside, but on the inside I wanted nothing more than to melt into that hard chest. He pulled my hair to one side, exposing the side of my neck. He blew gently on my neck and began nibbling on my earlobe.

_On no…not the earlobe! I have to stay strong…stay strong Toshi…oh I can't!_

He began kissing my neck and as his hand slid in my kimono, I let out a soft whimper followed by a moan.

Yep, I lost it.

"Kioko?" He whispered, in-between kissing my neck.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're not Kioko…are you?" He asked, starting to suck on my neck now.

"N-No…" I whimpered, before moaning slightly.

"Toshi…" He purred.

"Yes…yes…?"

"You and your sister...are _mine_." He whispered before pulling away.

Only then did I realize what was happening. I spun around, but Sesshoumaru had already gone.

_Oh no…what have I done?!_

* * *

Broken: Ooooo somebody's in trouble!! 

Kioko: Oh shut up already!

Broken: Hey, its not my fault you got found out!

Toshi: Don't forget the part where she kissed that girl!

Kioko: I DID NOT KISS HER!

Sesshoumaru: I have to admit that was very funny.

Kioko: It was not!!!

Broken & Toshi: Was too!

Kioko: -begins growling with fury-

Broken: Uh Sesshoumaru...I think its your time to close it...

Sesshoumaru: Fine. **Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru or any Inuyasha characters. **

* * *

**Toshi's P.O.V.**

I wasted no time in rushing outside. I had to get to Kioko before Sesshoumaru did! Once I reached the field, I was surprised to see no Sesshoumaru in sight. Kioko was still out on the field training.

"Lady Kioko!" The soldiers greeted as they bowed.

I ignored them and rushed over to Kioko.

"What are you—hey!" She asked as I dragged her away from the field.

"Where are we going??" She cried.

"Problem. Big problem." I replied worriedly.

Once we were way out of earshot from the other soldiers, Kioko turned to me.

"Toshi…what happened?"

I looked at her sadly.

"He knows."

Kioko's face paled.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry Kioko. I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?? What the hell did you do?" She yelled, becoming angry. Actually angry wasn't the correct word. She was furious.

"He seduced me, Kioko! I couldn't help myself!" I pleaded, showing her the red hicky mark on my neck.

"I don't give a damn! You should've kept your hormones in check! You realize we're both going to _**die**_ for this??" She roared.

Tears poured down my face, but she didn't care.

"Kioko—"

"NO! To hell with you and that bastard!" She yelled, glaring at me before storming away.

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

'_I may have been found out, but I'll be damned if I die by Sesshoumaru's hand. That bastard will drop dead before I do; I'll make sure of it.'_ I thought angrily as I headed back to the castle.

Once I was in the hallway, I realized that I had to make sure I never crossed paths with Sesshoumaru. So after I peeped down the hallway, I hurried into my room to gather up all my things so that once my little 'deed' was done, I could just take my things and leave—with or without Toshi. Then I headed back outside to go into the forest to look for some special herbs father had told me about. The herbs were said to be highly poisonous and would purify any demon once the herbs entered the body. All I had to do was get the herbs into Sesshoumaru's dinner that night.

On my way to the forest, I saw that Toshi was still outside—probably hiding from Sesshoumaru. She opened her mouth to say something, but I violently shoved her to the ground and kept going. I also ignored the sobs that came from her as I walked by. She was nothing to me now, and if I was any angrier I might have killed her.

I pushed those thoughts aside once I entered the forest, and after about 10 minutes I found what I was looking for. I hurried out of the forest and back in the castle. I also noticed that Toshi had gone back inside the castle as well. Once I was back inside, I went down the hallway to the kitchens, only to run into Sesshoumaru.

My heart almost stopped beating.

"Why hello…Toma." He replied, his face blank.

"Greetings M'Lord. Sorry to bump into you like that." I added, keeping my head down.

"It's quite alright. So what were you doing in the forest?"

A drop of sweat rolled down my face.

"The forest? I had to take care of some…_urgent business_, if you know what I mean." I replied hoping he'd buy it.

"Really? Well I suppose when nature calls…"

I almost sighed out loud as he turned to walk away.

"By the way Toma, where did you get that lovely plant? It looks very rare." He asked, with his back still to me.

'_Damn him! Damn him to hell!'_

"It is rare…I just…found it." I answered, my mind not being able to come up with any good answers.

"Looks like some rare purification plant to me." He added, his voice icy.

I couldn't respond.

In the next second, I was thrown against the wall with Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Though you would poison me did you? Did you really think that you could fool me Kioko? No one makes a fool of Lord Sesshoumaru." He hissed, his eyes turning red.

I tried to scream, but it came out as a strangled yelp instead. Soon my air was cut off completely, and the last thing I remember was staring into Sesshoumaru's red eyes before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke I looked around to see myself in a room that was not my own. In fact, it was more elegant and much bigger.

'_Where am I? Wait…why am I still __**alive??**__'_ I thought frantically. I moved to get up, but found that my legs, ankles, and wrists were tied up. Just then Sesshoumaru came in.

'_Damnit, this must be his room…'_

"You're awake."

"Why didn't you kill me?" I demanded.

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you, wench. Be thankful that I saved your life at all." He replied coldly.

"I am nobody's wench! Where is my sister?" I asked. He must have been smart enough to put us in separate rooms.

"That is none of your concern."

"Answer me damnit! Where is Toshi?" I yelled.

Sesshoumaru glared at me.

"She's dead."

* * *

Broken: Dun dun DUN!!!!! 

Kioko: What the fuck????

Sesshoumaru: Why is everyone looking at me?

Kioko: Because you killed her!

Sesshoumaru: No I didn't.

Kioko: Well who did then? Huh?

Sesshoumaru: How about you read the next chapter and find out, genius.

Broken: Ooooo! Burn!

Kioko: Shut up and write the next damn chapter! **Review Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. But I'll own Sesshoumaru soon enough...**

**Sesshoumaru: What was that?**

* * *

I froze, my eyes open wide. 

"She's what?" I whispered, barely hearing myself.

"Dead."

Suddenly my shock turned to anger, and I jumped at Sesshoumaru despite my chains.

"You BASTARD! You killed her!" I screamed as I jumped for him.

Sesshoumaru simply moved out of the way as I missed him entirely and landed on the floor.

'_Damnit! That hurt.'_

"Why…why couldn't you let us die together?" I cried into the floor, my words muffled a bit.

"I did not kill her, a demon did." He answered calmly.

"What?"

"I went looking for her after I captured you, and my guards told me that she had run off to the forest trying to escape. A few moments later I was told she was dead; killed by a demon in the forest." He explained.

I was silent, and couldn't hide the horror on my face. I began thinking of the last words I'd spoken to her.

'_To hell with you and that bastard!'_

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, my head down.

He didn't answer.

"Kill me already and get it over with!" I yelled, tears falling down my face.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and walked over to me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that he had untied me and left the room. I simply laid on the floor, and as I did I noticed something that made my heart break into a million pieces. It was a large piece, or shred of Toshi's kimono. Sesshoumaru probably left it for me to see. I held it in my hands and just sobbed into the floor.

'_Toshi…I've always been so mean to you…I'm sorry my sister…I'm so sorry…'_

Somehow I ended up falling asleep and I woke up on the floor the morning after.

'_Damn, he could have at least given me a blanket or something!'_ I thought as I slowly got up. My back was killing me, and I was sure I had the imprint of the wooden floor on the side of my face. I moved to leave the room but stopped when I saw Sesshoumaru asleep in his bed. Shirtless.

'_Damn…he's still beautiful.'_ I thought as I went closer to gaze at him. All of a sudden I was reminded of the horrible fate that brought me to Sesshoumaru in the first place.

_Flashback_

_It was nightfall and I was running through an unknown forest. My father and I had gotten into a heated argument. We've argued before, but never like this. I don't quite remember what the argument was about. I just remember my father saying,_

"_You're always giving me trouble Kioko! Why? Why can't you be more like Toshi? You're a mistake, that's what you are!"_

_I ran out after that, no matter how Toshi tried to stop me. _

_I was now lost and since I knew no one was coming after me, I leaned against a tree to catch my breath and wipe the angry tears from my eyes. Suddenly I hear a twig from a distance._

"_Who's there?"_

_No response._

"_Show yourself!" I yelled._

_It was pitch dark and more tears began to fall from my eyes as I reached out in front of me to try and feel if anyone was there. A pair of hands grabbed mine and I gasped, too scared to scream. By the type of hands, I knew it was a male so my nervousness increased as he got closer to me. I flinched as he held my chin, and to my surprise, wiped away my tears. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his warm breath against my face and without warning, he pressed his lips against mine._

_At first I was going to pull away, but he pulled me into him and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me there. Before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth and his hands were going in my shirt. I let out a slight moan as he caressed my chest and his lips moved down to my neck. He pulled away, gently put me up against a tree and began kissing me while removing my bottom garments, and his own._

"_Who...are you?" I whispered in between kisses._

"_My name is…Lord Sesshoumaru." He whispered against my skin._

_He lifted my legs, put them around his waist and entered me slowly. I groaned in slight pain because of the size of his member, but the pain quickly went away as he began moving in and out. I kissed his lips, face, and neck as I felt my climax coming fast. I began moving with his rhythm and with one hard thrust I exploded. However he wasn't done and as time went on, I noticed that his thrusts were becoming more quick and painful and less pleasurable._

"_Too...hard." I panted._

_He ignored me and instead pounded harder. I began whimpering in pain and when I pulled his face to look at me, I saw his blood red eyes staring at me._

_I was having sex with a demon!_

_I screamed, but he quickly covered my mouth with his. I turned away and his kisses on my neck could not relax me or distract me from the pain I was in. He began pumping harder and I felt his member swell as he finally exploded inside of me. I screamed as he dug his claws into my thighs before getting out of me and letting me fall to the floor. I heard the rustling of his clothes, and then nothing._

_He was gone._

_End Flashback_

I knew then that I needed to get out of this place. I took one last glance at Sesshoumaru and left. I went to my old room to gather my weapons and things, and then left the castle completely. I had no idea that I would've been safer staying there than being out in the forest ahead. A plan was being made, and I was the major component.

* * *

Broken: And the suspence never ends! 

Kioko: I hate it when you do that!

Toshi: But that makes the readers want to read more right?

Broken: Right.

Kioko: Oh what do you know? You're supposed to be dead!

Toshi: You...want me dead?

Broken: Of course she doesn't! Didn't you read the chapter?

Sesshoumaru: This argument has no point whatsoever.

Kioko: Well fine, then close the damn thing!

Sesshoumaru: **Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah, blah, blah lol**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

I woke that morning and saw that Kioko was gone. I expected as much, she was really upset the other night. But depressed or not, she was not going to escape me. Once I had washed up and eaten, I set out to find Kioko.

I had to admit she did a pretty good job trying to throw me off her trail by disguising her scent. But I was smarter than that, and I knew exactly where she was headed. However as I neared the last part of the forest I lost her scent completely. I immediately looked for any body of water but there wasn't any. As I came to the clearing I realized something.

There was never a clearing here.

Someone made these trees fall.

I suddenly smelled blood so I walked over to a fallen tree and saw small droplets of blood on the bark. The blood belonged to Kioko.

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

I couldn't open my eyes. I was in so much pain. My head was pounding and I could feel something dripping down the font of my legs; probably blood. I had no idea where I was or how the hell I got here. All I remember was…feathers…sharp feathers that cut me like daggers. Suddenly I heard a door open, and footsteps coming towards me.

"Hmm…you're still alive. I'm surprised." A female voice said coldly.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" I demanded.

"So impatient." She mumbled, removing my blindfold.

The woman, or demon, whatever she was, had short black hair that was pulled into a ponytail revealing her large crimson eyes. She had a fan in her hand, and it was then that I noticed a smaller feather in her ponytail.

"It was you! You're the one that attacked me!" I said, glaring at her.

It was then that I realized my wrists were chained to the wall.

She smirked.

"Why was I blindfolded?" I asked.

"Master Naraku didn't want you knowing how you got here. You can take it up with him." She said.

As if on cue, the door opened again and a deep voice that sent chills down my spine said,

"Kagura, leave us."

"Yes Naraku." The woman known as Kagura answered. She smirked and gave me a look as if to say, _'You're in some deep shit now'_ and then left the room.

"Well, well, well. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kioko." The man said, walking up to me.

I was instantly mesmerized by his long think raven black hair, and his dark crimson eyes that looked exactly like Kagura's. He was very attractive, but I knew he was evil.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked, glaring at him.

He smirked.

"My name is Naraku, and I have been watching you for quite some time." He answered.

"Why?"

"You're not as ordinary as you think you are, Kioko. You have great power inside you, and I intend to use that power." He explained.

"And what makes you think you can take this so called 'power' from me?" I challenged.

He stepped closer to me.

"Oh I can guarantee you'll give me that power _willingly._" He whispered in my ear before licking my earlobe. I gasped out loud, not meaning to.

He smirked and moved away.

"Kagura will show you where you'll be staying." He replied before leaving.

Kagura returned a few moments later. She rolled her eyes at me before releasing the chains from my wrists.

"Bitch." I mumbled.

In an instant, she pushed me up against the wall with her fan at my neck.

I smirked.

"You're going to hit me with a fan?" I teased.

She smirked and backed away from me. Just as I made a move to walk away, she whipped her fan and a huge gust of wind came at me so sharply, it actually cut into my arms, legs, and the side of my face.

_Well at least I know where the other cuts came from._

"Any other smart remarks?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

I knew then that Kagura was not someone to be messed with. Yes I was strong, but I'm a human and she's a demon. I may be confident, but I'm not stupid.

Kagura then led me out of the room and down a long hallway towards my room. We finally stopped at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room. You are not to leave this room unless you are given permission by Naraku to do so." Kagura said before opening the door and walked out.

"Permission my ass. Who does this Naraku guy think he is?" I said to myself as I walked in my room and closed the door. Suddenly a thought hit me.

* * *

Broken: Sorry about the short chapter. I seem to be on a rushed deadline. -glares at Kioko- 

Kioko: What? Its not my fault you were taking so long!

Broken: Yes it is.

Sesshoumaru: I agree with Teri.

Kioko: Oh who asked you anyways?

Broken: Alright, enough. Now who's turn is it to close?

Kioko: Naraku, get in here!

Naraku: Watch your tone.

Kioko: Oh blow it out your ass.

Sesshoumaru: Someone's a little angry.

Naraku: That's ok. Just wait till the next chapter...

Kioko: Oh no...

Broken: **Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. [Don't you get tired of this??**

* * *

**Sesshoumaru P.O.V.**

As I searched around the forest, I couldn't find any more clues to who had taken Kioko. A part of me wanted to forget this whole thing and just go on my way, but I knew that I couldn't leave her. Just then I smelled something. It was a faint but familiar scent and as I followed it, I found a small feather on the ground.

"Kagura…"

I knew then that Kioko's life was in great danger and I needed to find her as soon as possible. But what I couldn't figure out was how in the world she'd gotten herself involved with Naraku…

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

As I laid on my small bed staring at the ceiling, I refused to just sit back and wait for Naraku to come and visit me. I was nobody's prisoner. Besides, as long as I'm here I might as well train. I got up slowly, opened the door, and once I checked there was no one around, I hurried down the hallway and after a few minutes I found a door that led to outside.

The sky was cloudy with a thick purple fog way up in the sky. I ignored it and sat down to meditate. Once that was done, I began practicing punching and kicking techniques as well as doing push-ups, sit-ups, and the occasional back flips and front flips. I did this until I was nearly exhausted and dripping with sweat. I got the feeling that I was being watched and the feeling wouldn't go away. I decided to look for a hot spring, and since this was a castle I figured there had to be one around him somewhere. Finally I found one and once I checked that there was no one around, I removed my clothing and gently slid into the warm water. I sighed in great relief. I hadn't had a good bath in some time, and the water felt good to my aching limbs. Just as I submerged my head underwater, I felt the water move beside me. When I took my head up, I gasped to see Naraku smirking at me.

"What part of not leaving your room did you not understand?" He asked.

"I take orders from no one, Naraku." I said coldly, trying to stay as far away from his naked body as possible.

"So you don't take orders from Sesshoumaru then?"

"How do you know about—"

"Like I said Kioko, I have been watching you from some time. I know everyone and everything that you know."

"Well then you should know how much I value my personal space." I growled.

He chuckled.

"That's the difference between Sesshoumaru and me." He said.

Within seconds, he grabbed my hair and yanked me to him with his other hand around my neck.

"Sesshoumaru _pretends_ not to care about you, but he always gives in. When I say that I don't care, I mean it. Sesshoumaru gives you empty threats and always seems to spare your life. I would slice your head off without a second thought. Sesshoumaru made you his wife so he could call you his own. You are mine because **I say** you are. Sesshoumaru made the mistake of letting you go. I **always** get what I want." He hissed.

He released my neck, pushed me up against the edge of the tub with my back facing him, and rammed into me without warning. I screamed so loud I swear anyone miles away could have heard me.

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

I was now searching the skies to see if I could spot Naraku's miasma in the air. I knew finding his castle wasn't going to be easy, but I couldn't let Naraku have Kioko. I wouldn't let him have her. As I continued through the skies, I could've sworn I heard a distant scream.

_Great. Now this woman's got me hearing her voice out of nowhere._

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

I tried to keep my sobs quiet as I laid on my bed, curled up in a ball. Naraku was nothing like Sesshoumaru. He made sure to show me that.

_Flashback_

_Naraku pounded into me relentlessly from behind, despite my cries of pain. I had to grip the edge of the tub to hold myself up. Once he grew tired of that position, he turned me around to face him, lifted up my legs and entered me with a hard thrust. I had to hold onto his shoulders and he dug his claws into my thighs when I refused to move with him. I whimpered and almost cried as I saw the water turn small twinges of red, and the harder he pounded into me, the more blood was spilt. I felt his member swell inside me, but right before he reached his climax he pulled out of me, pushed me down and shoved his length down my throat—erupting in the process._

_When he pulled out of me, he yelled for me to swallow all of it but I gagged and spit some out. He became angry and shoved my head underwater and kept me there for 2 minutes. When he pulled me out by my hair, I was coughing and gasping for air. He mocked me and said things like, _

"_Am I too much for you, wench?"_

_But I didn't retaliate. At this point, I just wanted to live. He pressed his lips to mine and stuck his tongue down my throat, and when I turned my head away he pushed my head back and bit into my neck. I screamed and begged for him to stop, and he said that if I screamed his name he would. So I did, and he stopped torturing me, but only after he threw me out of the tub and onto the ground. So I crawled over to my clothes and tried to put them back on without moving too much._

_End Flashback_

My sobs slowly subsided and I tried to get up, but couldn't make myself move. I felt dirty, used, and I knew I had bruises and cuts everywhere. I now knew Naraku's full intentions.

He was trying to break me…

And it was working.

* * *

Broken: ...So what did you think? 

Kioko: ...0.0

Sesshoumaru: Well that's one way to keep her quiet.

Naraku: I enjoyed this chapter very much. -smirk-

Broken: Of course YOU would. That doesn't give you an excuse to bother Kioko though.

Sesshoumaru: Too late.

Broken: Naraku! Get away from Kioko--PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON NOW!

Sesshoumaru: -sigh- **Review Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I was sleeping soundly on my bed when suddenly someone splashed cold water on me. I screamed and sat up quickly. I heard chuckling and realized it was Kagura.

"You wench! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled angrily.

"Naraku said to wake you up, so I did it the fun way." She answered smirking.

_Some fun._

"Well, what does he want?" I asked, getting up.

"You are to meet him in the training room once you change."

"And how am I supposed to know where that is?"

Kagura simply shrugged and left the room.

_'I hate this place! I __**hate**__ it! Sesshoumaru, where are you?'_ I thought as I changed my clothes.

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

It was a new day, and I hadn't returned to my castle since Kioko left. It seemed like the more I traveled, the farther her scent was. There was some direction I was supposed to take, but what was it?? There was one other option, but I really didn't want to stoop that low. In any case, Kioko's life was in danger so I had to do it. It was time to pay my brother a little visit...

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

"Again."

I was panting heavily, and finally I fell to my knees.

"Again. Get up Kioko. If you continue to stop, I will give you 50 laps. Now get up!" Naraku snapped.

I groaned and struggled to stand.

"Now do the technique again." He said.

I took a shaky breath and did the sword fighting technique again on Naraku. He bloked all my swings, and when I raised my sword to swing down, he kicked me in my stomach making me fall on the floor. I was going to stay there, but I remembered what he said, so I quickly got up again--despite the pain.

"You need to learn to mix your techniques together to make something original. Don't keep making predictable moves. That can cost you your life." Naraku said before charging at me. I met my sword with his and broke away to begin swinging. He blocked my blows and finally knocked my sword out of my hand. I was frustrated and angry, so when he made a swing at me, I did a double backflip--knocking his sword from his hand--and quickly retrieved my sword. As he darted for his sword, I tripped him with my foot, grabbed his sword, and pointed both at his neck.

He smirked.

"Now you're getting it. Alright, give me 50 push ups."

My jaw dropped.

"What??"

"Endurance is an essential skill, Kioko." He said.

"And it's not just used for fighting." He whispered in my ear.

I quickly moved away.

"50 Push ups. Now." He said.

I dropped my sword and slowly got on the ground.

"One...two...three...four...fiv--"

"Stop." Naraku interrupted.

I looked up at him.

"You're not saying it correctly. You know how to do it, stop playing around." He snapped.

I took a shaky breath.

"One sir...two sir...three sir...four sir..."

Now I was dripping with sweat.

"31 sir...32 sir...33 sir...34 sir..."

I couldn't last much longer. I knew my whole body was shaking.

"35 sir...36 sir...37..."

I collapsed after that.

"Only 14 more. Get up Kioko."

No response.

"I'm warning you Kioko. Get up." He growled.

I moaned as I turned over, and the last thing I saw was Naraku standing over me before I passed out.

When I awoke, it was very cold and I wasn't on my bed, or in my room for that matter.

_'Stone walls?'_ I thought as I looked around.

I moved to get up, but couldn't.

_'What the hell? Chains??'_

There were chains around my ankles, and neck, preventing me from moving too far away.

I suddenly came to a frightening realization...

Naraku had put me in the dungeons.

* * *

Broken: Wow that chapter was shorter than I thought. 

Kioko: I'm in the dungeons??

Sesshoumaru: Your home away from home.

Kioko: Shut up! Naraku I'm going to kill you!

Naraku: And when would that be? There's no way you're getting out of those dungeons.

Broken: He's right.

Kioko: Well, how long am I going to be in there?

Broken: Um...for another good 2 chapters.

Kioko: Damnit!

Naraku: **Review Please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Note: I apologize profusely for not updating this story in ages. I've been so caught up with my other stories and I didn't think that anyone cared too much about this story. But here's the next chapter as promised.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

I followed their scent and it was moving fast. Perhaps they had found something. As I got closer, the scent stopped. It was still there but was no longer moving. They must have sensed me. Just as I suspected, the person I was looking for came out of the forest nearby a few moments later.

"Sesshoumaru. What do you want?"

"Hello Inuyasha." I replied emotionlessly.

"Look, I don't have time to fight with you. Naraku's close and I intended to find him." Inuyasha said.

"Then our mission is the same." I replied.

"Say what?"

"I am looking for Naraku as well. Since you and your companions are always searching for him, I figured you would know where he's headed."

"So what you're saying is…you need my help?"

"I do not require help from anyone. I merely need your assistance to locate Naraku's castle."

"Whatever. Sow why are you looking for Naraku anyways? I thought you weren't going to get involved." Inuyasha asked as we healed towards his comrades.

"That is none of your concern." I answered.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!" He snapped.

"Then do as I asked, and nothing more." I growled.

Inuyasha growled and reached for his Tetsuiga when suddenly, a woman yelled "SIT!" and he plummeted to the ground. Sure enough it was Inuyasha's human wench along with the demon slayer, monk, and the other two demons.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" The wench asked.

I didn't answer her because her presence annoys me.

"He's looking for Naraku." Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

"But why?" The demon slayer asked.

"That is none of your concern." I answered emotionlessly.

"Would it have anything to do with that human girl?" The monk pried.

I sighed mentally. If they kept this up, we'd never reach Naraku's castle. I knew joining them was a bad idea.

**Kioko's P.O.V.**

'_What the hell…he's put me in the dungeons! But why? What did I do?'_ I thought desperately. Then I remembered that I'd passed out during training, despite his warnings. Just as I wondered what he was going to do with me, the door opened and Naraku came in.

"Had a nice sleep?" He asked coldly.

"Why did you put me here?" I asked.

"You were disobedient."

"You're punishing me because I passed out??" I yelled.

"No, I'm punishing you because you were weak."

"I'm not weak, I'm human! That training was way too hard!" I yelled. I yelped as Naraku pulled the chain on my neck and yanked me to him.

"That training was a perfect exercise for you because you are anything but human." He hissed.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" I whispered, staring into his crimson eyes.

"You Kioko are half demon."

I was silent.

"You have demon blood in you, and I have unleashed that blood ever since you began training with me. Let me ask you, how many push ups could you do when you were training with Sesshoumaru?"

'_I could only do about 20 at a time…'_

"And how long could you have lasted doing all those techniques at one time?"

'_I might have passed out way before the push ups…'_

It was so clear to me now. Naraku had unleashed powers and strengths in me I didn't know I had.

"Even though you grew in power on a human level, on a demon level you have shown great weakness. I will not tolerate that. Slaves are weak, not demons. Since you showed slave-like behavior, I will treat you as such." Naraku replied.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "I am no one's slave Naraku, and you will not treat me as one." I hissed.

He smirked evilly.

"You really don't get it do you?" He pulled my hair, and turned my head so he could whisper in my ear. "You are now my slave whether you like it or not. When I tell you to do something, you will do it or there will be punishments. If you disobey me, I will put you through so much pain, it will make you want to die, but I won't give you that satisfaction. Sesshoumaru may have spoiled you rotten Kioko, but I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." He hissed angrily before releasing me, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Something told me that door wouldn't be opening again for a long, long time.

* * *

Broken: So...what did you think?

Kioko: Where the hell have you been??

Sesshoumaru: You kept us waiting.

Broken: I know, I know, I'm sorry!

Naraku: Sorry isn't good enough. You're going to have to make it up to us.

Broken: How?

Naraku: I have an idea. -smirk-

Kioko: Yeah uh...I'll just sit this one out. You can help her Sesshoumaru, right?

Sesshoumaru: Actually, I prefer to watch.

Broken: What??

Kioko: **Review Please!**


End file.
